Música
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: As almas são feitas de música, e a música dela preenchia a minha, sem que ela precisasse tocar um instrumento. Scorpius e Rose


Música

* * *

Música. Algumas músicas trazem recordações. Na verdade, muitas vezes ligamos quase todas as músicas que escutamos com algum momento. Algum segundo da vida que recorde aquelas notas.

Pensamos em como alguém pode reproduzir algo tão belo. Tocar instrumentos. Usar a própria voz. Eu era uma das raras pessoas que, ao ouvir uma música, escutava cada instrumento, suas notas, sua harmonia.

Creio que minha mãe sempre cantava para que eu dormisse. Um som doce e gentil, cantando em tons de voz suaves, enquanto eu fechava os olhos. Ela era um anjo delicado, seus cabelos não eram como os meus ou os de meu pai, eram dourados e, se o sol os tocasse, brilhavam, como fios de ouro, Astoria era bem clara e pálida, com seguros olhos azuis.

Tenho outras lembranças. Talvez o que havia de mais presente na minha vida, talvez sempre tenha sido a música. Ela decidiu demasiadas coisas em minha vida. Tantas coisas. Meus dias eram preenchidos por ela em todos os sentidos.

Minha mãe gostava de tocar um violino antigo, que ganhara durante a infância. Ela deslizava o arco pelas cordas, tirando notas melódicas e de uma beleza desesperadora. Acho que mesmo eu me considerava uma criança estranha. Os sons me pareciam mais interessantes do que jogos e brincadeiras infantis. Um dia ela comprou um violino novo, mas esse era para mim. Toquei-o com os dedos, o toque frio. Pensei por tanto tempo sobre tocar, como minha mãe tocava.

Particularmente eu mal conseguia segurá-lo no início. Mas, com o passar dos anos, minha mãe deixou de tocar com freqüência, para me ouvir tocando. Meu pai julgava isso uma besteira, mesmo que apreciasse a música por si, achava que seu filho deveria fazer algo mais masculino, como futebol, o que sempre me pareceu bem idiota.

Eu cresci e como todas as crianças, fui para a escola.

Não tinha muitos amigos que eu chegasse a considerar. Eu tinha apenas Albus. Surpreendentemente era Albus Potter, filho de um grande desafeto do meu pai, quando ele estava na escola.

Albus gostava de música, apreciava meu violino. E sempre dizia que um dia pediria para que eu o ensinasse a tocar. Nossa amizade era simples e sem grandes problemas, não brigávamos, não discordávamos de absolutamente nada. Passávamos a maior parte do tempo falando sobre música, filmes, sobre nossos pais. Tentávamos descobrir qual era o problema entre eles, mas nunca ligamos realmente para isso.

Minha mãe me colocou em um conservatório. Os professores consideravam um talento nato. Me sentia orgulhoso, podia apenas fechar os olhos e deixar a melodia perfeita e encantadora das notas me levar, porque tudo poderia estar ligado a uma música. Tudo estava feitos de sons. E os sons tinham cores e essas cores eram vibrantes, agudas. Música natural. Eu me sentia guiado a um mundo sublime e livre de todo mal.

A cada deslizar do arco, a cada nota. Tudo isso tocava minha mente, atacava meus sentidos, avançava sobre as imagens que se formavam por detrás de minhas pálpebras. E aquilo era realmente tudo que eu precisava. Era tudo que tinha. Eu pertencia àquele violino mais do que ele pertencia a mim.

Porque tudo podia se resumir a alguma coisa tocada, cantada, gritada, sussurrada, melódica.

Albus estava me esperando, estava acompanhado por uma garota, devia ter quinze ou dezesseis anos, assim como nós. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, num tom claro, cacheados, _cheios_, _altos, _olhos de um castanho difícil definir. Albus dizia algo a ela, algo que a fez abrir um sorriso.

E aquele sorriso deixou-me congelado por alguns instantes. Achei-o belo, não havia nada de especial, os dentes eram brancos, claros e perfeitos, os lábios rosados, as covinhas que surgiam em suas bochechas. O sorriso parecia tão certo, era tão perfeito. Simplesmente parei naquela calçada, enquanto sorria, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, as sardas no nariz, mal dava para vê-las.

Meu amigo me avistou e acenou. Me aproximei, e ele nos apresentou. Aquela era sua prima, Rose Weasley.

Lembrei-me que esse nome não era bem pronunciado em minha casa, lembrei que meu pai detestava os Weasley tanto quando os Potter, mas sequer pensei em me importar com isso. Algo estava errado, afinal, Weasleys eram ruivos.

- Rose ia sair com minha irmã, mas Lily não estava se sentindo bem. Então eu a chamei para ir ao cinema, resolvi te chamar também.

- Certo – eu respondi ainda olhando para Rose, acho que ela já estava se sentindo constrangida, mas eu não conseguia evitar, ela sorriu mais uma vez, dessa vez o sorriso era pra mim, e esse era muito mais bonito que o primeiro. Um sorriso largo e doce. Um sorriso sem explicação. Aquele sorriso me entorpecia lentamente. Um sorriso que tocava uma melodia em minha mente, tão bonita que não parecia real.

- Espero que você não se importe – ela disse. Apenas pude acenar com a cabeça negativamente.

Desde esse dia, pedia sempre que Albus chamasse Rose para sair conosco. Ela me encantava, me deixava absorto por algumas horas em outro mundo além da música, eu a queria pra mim, queria poder tocar a melodia de seu sorriso, para que ela entendesse. Mas eu nunca fui um homem muito corajoso, nunca tive coragem de me declarar para alguém, nunca sequer havia desejado me declarar, nunca houvera nada para se declarar.

As pessoas sempre diziam que os músicos sofriam por amor o tempo todo, eu via isso como um absurdo sem igual, nada me parecia mais banal do que sofrer e dedicar minha música à dor. Mas minhas notas nunca soaram tão tristes, a melodia do meu violino era sentida e sozinha, minha mãe me olhava preocupadamente, enquanto eu continuava perdendo horas e dias, sempre me dedicando a estar com Rose, mostrar a ela a beleza da música, a beleza de tocar um instrumento, queria que ela escutasse a música de tudo, a canção que o mundo orquestrava baixinho, desde sempre.

Ela fechava os olhos e me presenteava com aquele sorriso que me fazia rir, os momentos que me alegravam. E nem a música podia me fazer tão feliz. Nem nada podia me fazer feliz daquela maneira.

O parque parecia o lugar ideal numa tarde de outono, uma tarde cheia de vento. A levei por entre as árvores, mostrei-lhe o som que a água fazia, o estalar das árvores, o farfalhar das folhas, nos deitamos na grama com os olhos fechados sorrindo, eu podia _sentir_ o sorriso dela ao meu lado. Eu podia sentir cada milímetro dela perto de mim. O perfume suave, diferente das rosas. Rose. Eu me pegava rindo de mim mesmo. Ela nem era a mais bonita das garotas que conheci, não era a mais inteligente.

Às vezes, eu achava que podia captar a música que havia em cada pessoa, sentia a melodia, as notas, os tons, até mesmo cores. A música de Rose era especialmente mais bela, era sensível e profunda, eu desejava transformá-la em realidade, mas tinha medo de destruir aquilo.

Toquei sua mão, ela me olhou sorrindo. Mais uma vez aquele sorriso, que pertencia apenas a mim. Rose fechou os olhos, permitindo que eu me aproximasse e a beijasse. Deixei que minha alma fosse tomada por ela. Um turbilhão de felicidade, sorrisos unidos, lábios colados. Eu tremia, nunca havia feito isso. Nunca havia beijado ninguém.

E tudo explodiu, e o som do mundo era tão alto que entrava pela minha mente violentamente, tocar o rosto dela era tão quente, podia sentir meus dedos queimando, tão quente quanto o rastro que ela deixava entre meus cabelos e meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir até minha alma se arrepiando de prazer. Os sons pareciam tão vivos, eu podia vê-los viajando pelo ar como ondas.

Meu pai ficou furioso. O pai dela provavelmente quase morreu, mas estávamos ali juntos. Eu estava ali com ela. Minha música era cada vez mais alegre, me dedicava cada vez mais ao violino, eu queria ser o melhor. Queria poder tocar a música dela.

O que eu sentia era líquido e brilhante, transbordava além do "eu te amo". Antes as cores me pareciam claras, então comecei a ver cores quentes, um vermelho intenso, um marrom forte e brilhante. Nada mais era tão delicado.

Eu sentia que só precisava tocar a música dela para termos nosso final feliz. Mas sequer sabia como tocá-la, era a melodia mais complexa e bela que já sonhara, sequer sabia por onde começar.

Recebia cada vez mais elogios dos professores de música. Me diziam que um dia eu iria tocar nos mais belos teatros, seria um dos maiores violinistas. Minha mãe sentia um imenso orgulho. Nada poderia dar errado, nada poderia falhar na minha vida perfeita. Achava que havia sido abençoado pelos deuses. Que as coisas seriam assim, afinal. Eu não teria que sofrer.

Mas um dia, quando abri a porta, encontrei Rose sob a chuva chorando. Era sábado, eu podia me lembrar perfeitamente, as lágrimas misturadas com as gotas de chuva. Os olhos inchados e nem resquício do sorriso nos lábios. Ela entrou e desabou nos meus braços chorando e soluçando. Precisei de alguns minutos para acalmá-la. Mesmo assim as lágrimas ainda desciam pelo rosto, passando pelas sardas, por onde as covinhas se formavam.

Sua tia, Ginevra Potter, estava morta. Violentamente morta. Ela contou como sua tia e seu tio eram detetives, que estavam perseguindo alguns criminosos, um grupo de mercenários assassinos. Haviam se separado, Potter insistiu que a esposa permanecesse com ele, mas ela achou mais fácil achá-los se separando. Ela correu para o outro lado, pareciam ser os mesmos mercenários contratados para matar seu irmão mais velho alguns anos atrás, Fred Weasley.

Rose soluçava ainda descontrolada enquanto terminava de me contar. Uma vez ela havia me dito o quanto gostava da tia, eu desejava poder ajudá-la, tirar a dor dos olhos dela.

Os bandidos haviam emboscado Ginevra num velho galpão, Potter teve a impressão de ouvir gritos e correu naquela direção, mas quando chegara, a mulher estava no chão, havia muito sangue. Perfurações de faca por todo seu corpo. Cortes longos, profundos, alguns chegavam até os ossos dela.

Me senti verdadeiramente horrorizado com aquilo. Eu não podia acreditar. Pensei em Albus. Em como ele estaria se sentindo, então lembrei-me da sra. Potter. Ela era tão forte e segura. Uma mulher tão bonita, ela era tão gentil comigo.

Passei meu braço sobre os ombros de Rose, tentando confortá-la. Encostei-a no meu peito e sussurrei que tudo ia ficar bem. Que ia passar. Mas a morte da sra. Potter não saia da minha cabeça. Não parava de imaginar o sangue, a dor.

Busquei meu violino e sentei-me ao lado dela. Comecei a tocar uma melodia doce, lenta, tentando acalmá-la. Rose virou-se para mim. Seus olhos pegavam fogo. Ela se levantou bruscamente.

- EU ESTOU CANSADA DESSE SEU MALDITO VIOLINO, SCORPIUS! – ela berrou, berrou tão alto que meus ouvidos zumbiram – VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM TOCAR, TOCAR, TOCAR! Acha que vai reviver tia Ginny assim? Acha que isso ajuda?

Ela pegou me violino e atirou no chão. Algumas cordas se arrebentaram.

A chuva ainda caía fortemente. Eu nunca me esqueceria daquele dia. Aquele dia mudara tudo. Devia ser apenas mais um sábado, mais um dia de chuva. Rose havia simplesmente jogado meu violino no chão, arrebentado suas cordas. Ela o chutou. Eu ainda segurava o arco, olhando a cena com horror. Ela o tomou de minhas mãos e o partiu no meio.

- O que você fez? – eu perguntei me levantando também.

- Você só se importa com sua maldita música. Tudo para você é música. Apreciaria a marcha fúnebre do velório dela? Fecharia os olhos para escutar os acordes da morte da minha tia?

- Por que você fez isso? – mal havia escutado as palavras anteriores.

- Eu não posso competir com a música. Ela vai te levar de mim – ela me olhou.

- Você se perdeu de mim – abri a porta.

- Está chovendo.

- Eu não me importo. – disse empurrando-a para fora.

Depois disso, fui ao velório da sra. Potter. Não me permiti olhar para ela. Havia comprado outro violino, mas ela me ferira mais que ao instrumento. Eu não podia perdoar sua postura. Suas palavras haviam me ferido bastante. Não desejava olhar pra ela.

Albus estava destruído, estava sofrendo. Amparei-o da melhor forma possível. Creio que o sr. Potter nunca mais foi o mesmo, talvez ele se sentisse culpado. Talvez ele pensasse que se não tivesse se separado dela, se não tivesse demorado para chegar até ela.

Mas ele devia saber que isso não se controla.

Rose estava cansada da minha música. Era isso que me machucava. Porque eu _era_ minha música. Eu era um violinista. Um dos melhores. Então me dediquei como nunca e logo eu estava por todos os grandes teatros.

Meu nome estava impresso em jornais, meus concertos eram caríssimos, tocava apenas com os melhores, porque eu era o melhor. Ganhei diversos prêmios. Os anos foram se passando.

Me casei com uma pianista francesa, Cécile. Imaginei se Rose tivesse visto a notícia, se tivesse se casado também. Tinha vinte anos e logo nos separamos. A música dela era tão vazia que me perturbava. Sua música era tão oca de sentimentos, que me assustava. Ela era belíssima, seus cabelos loiros lembravam os de minha mãe, os olhos mergulhados num negro profundo, a pele rosada e macia, cheirava rosas. O que realmente me fazia triste era seu sorriso, tão sem graça, sem vida. Falso. Preparado. Sem covinhas. Como covinhas eram importantes!

Sentia que no meio do turbilhão de pessoas, sempre estava num mundo que era apenas branco, um vazio, onde a música me encontrava. E eu nunca havia desistido de tocar a melodia de Rose. Agora eu tinha medo de me recordar dela. Tinha medo de pensar em Rose.

E sempre acabava pensando. Compus algumas músicas, melodias lânguidas, achava que meu sofrimento podia ser palpável. Porque, afinal, os músicos estão sempre sofrendo por amor. Não podia evitar. Era natural. Era doloroso. Gostaria de saber se ela estava feliz.

Havia viajado para Paris algumas semanas depois, não a via desde o enterro da sra. Potter. No sábado chuvoso quando haviam destruído tudo. Quando ela quebrara seu violino e ele partira seu coração.

Acabei me casando de novo, mal tinha vinte e três anos, dessa vez com uma cantora americana, Nancy. Ela não era muito famosa, mas seu ego podia destruir qualquer pessoa, sua futilidade me tirava do sério, ela tinha uma música detestável e em menos de um ano me separei de novo.

Decidi me dedicar apenas a minha carreira. Ainda era e continuaria sendo o melhor violinista que havia. Executava peças com perfeição. Tocava com qualquer instrumento, fazia participações em arranjos de rock, tocava em orquestras, utilizava pianos em minhas apresentações. Associava meu violino ao mundo. As pessoas não sabiam meu nome, como sabia gritar por estrelas pops. Mas no meu meio eu era reconhecido e adorado. E isso me agradava profundamente.

Às vezes Albus ligava, dava notícias sobre meus pais, Astoria mantinha um álbum com tudo sobre a carreira que eu conquistara, Draco dizia estar orgulhoso. Mas eu sempre recusava as noticias sobre Rose. Escutava tudo acerca de seus irmãos, Lily e James. Ouvia sobre os pais de Rose, o irmão dela, Hugo. Não desejava saber nada dela, no fundo tinha medo que ela estivesse casada e feliz. Minha vida era confortável, mas raramente eu me sentia _feliz_. Completamente feliz. A música me fazia feliz, mas faltava aquele sorriso e eu não tinha coragem de ir buscá-lo. Eu realmente não era muito corajoso. Quando pensava nisso me considerava mais algo como estúpido.

Eu ainda tinha meu violino, eu podia agüentar um pouco mais. Talvez pudesse agüentar para sempre.

Quando completei vinte e nove anos, me casei pela terceira vez. Com uma bailarina, britânica como eu. Seu nome era Alice. Achei que dessa vez havia acertado, ela era bonita, inteligente e tinha um sorriso agradável, uma música suave.

Ficamos juntos por seis meses, quando descobri que ela me traia. Sempre acabava me perguntando, como eu insistia em me casar subitamente, com mulheres tão diferentes. Pensei que tinha medo de ficar sozinho, ou talvez eu queria mostrar a Rose que eu podia ser feliz, talvez não pudesse.

Havia decidido ser solteiro até o dia da minha morte quando recebi um telefonema. Meu pai. Astoria estava doente e isso me desesperou. Eu voltei para Londres no dia seguinte. Encontrei-a febril, mas com o álbum ao seu lado, me mostrou sorrindo todas as noticias, até mesmo citações do meu nome em jornais. Comecei a tocar uma música alegre ao seu lado. Ela adormeceu murmurando a melodia.

- O que há com ela, pai? – ele me olhou, seus olhos estavam inchados, talvez houvesse chorado, mas não se permitiria demonstrar com facilidade. As entradas estavam acentuadas na testa do homem, alguns fios claros se tornavam prateados e mal se notava a mudança, eu sabia que ficaria daquele jeito, éramos parecidos demais. Minha mãe sempre assemelhara-se com alguma coisa angelical, meu pai e eu simplesmente nos assemelhávamos com cores apagadas, cinza.

- Achamos que pegou alguma doença tropical, viajamos recentemente para a Argentina. Estamos esperando o resultado dos exames médicos.

Perambulei por toda cidade, andei pelos locais que freqüentava antigamente. Vi pessoas conhecidas, acenei apenas. Não desejava conversar.

Quando percebi estava na porta da casa de Albus, ele contara que agora vivia lá sozinho, Lily havia se casado uns dois anos atrás. O sr. Potter viajava por mais tempo do que permanecia em casa. James era piloto de avião e não morava mais em lugar nenhum.

O som das batidas na porta parecia demasiado alto para mim. Esperei por alguns segundos e um homem com uma leve penugem no rosto, como se não houvesse se barbeado aquela manhã abriu a porta, eu reconheci os olhos verdes, ele se parecia com o sr. Potter assim como eu me parecia com meu pai.

Meu amigo me deu um abraço e me convidou para entrar. Percebi a falta que sentia dele, da hospitalidade de casa, da conversa insistente sobre um dia aprender a tocar violino de Albus. Senti falta de Rose. Senti saudades daquele sorriso largo e meigo.

Conversamos por horas, eu evitei falar sobre Rose até o último minuto, evitei pensar nela naquele momento, seria tão fácil encontrá-la. Quando estava saindo, Albus disse apenas:

- Ela ainda gosta de você. Rose. Deveria ir procurá-la.

- Não vou.

A coisa mais certa que eu poderia fazer era procurá-la e era a única coisa que me recusava. Não achava que poderia encará-la ou me aproximar dela.

Passei uma semana na cidade, minha mãe acabou de recuperando, os médicos apenas recomendaram que meu pai não permitisse que ela viajasse ou se esforçasse muito agora, era apenas uma febre tropical.

Então eu já poderia ir embora dali, me afastar das lembranças de Rose, de todos os lugares onde havíamos estado juntos e não eram poucos. Simplesmente queria sair dali, nunca havia me encontrado com ela e pretendia que continuasse assim.

Não queria escutar a música dela mais uma vez, aquilo doía. Machucaria meus ouvidos, dilaceraria meu peito. Causaria muita dor. Uma dor que podia ser simplesmente evitada. Eu não queria ver desprezo ou decepção nos olhos dela. Não podia arriscar sentir aquela raiva que sentira dela.

Apertei meus olhos enquanto arrumava minhas malas, guardei todas as coisas, levei coisas antigas de casa. Beijei meus pais e abri a porta, andei até a praça procurando um táxi e ela estava ali, sentada no primeiro banco.

- Eu não acredito que você realmente não pretendia me ver – ela disse. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, ela não olhava para mim, eu encarava o topo de sua cabeça, agora os cabelos cacheados e castanhos estavam disciplinados, bem menos cheios, os cachos eram belos e bem feitos, brilhantes como sempre, mas agora iam apenas um pouco além dos ombros estreitos e delicados, ela ergueu a cabeça me encarando, me fazendo encará-la, as sardas haviam desaparecido, os olhos continuavam com aquele tom indecifrável. Havia se tornado uma mulher linda de ar inteligente.

- Sinto muito, Rose – sussurrei, aquela música começou a tocar em minha mente, não havia mudado nada, era exatamente do jeito que me lembrava – achei que talvez estivesse muito ocupada.

- Arranje uma desculpa melhor. Ou a verdade – ela me olhou por mais alguns segundos e encarou o chão – eu vi seu sucesso, saiu nos jornais algumas vezes. Parabéns, Scorpius.

Apenas pude inclinar a cabeça. Ela levantou os olhos de novo, estava chorando.

- Rose?

- Eu nunca quis... nunca quis quebrar seu violino. Nem gritar daquele jeito.

- Isso foi há muito tempo – eu comecei a dizer – não tem porque fazer isso agora...

- Acabei estragando tudo, antes que eu pudesse concertar – a voz dela sumiu – você tinha ido embora, não tive coragem de ligar ou de pedir noticias suas... Albus, ele me disse que você estaria aqui. Que eu devia vir.

- Veio apenas pedir desculpas por algo que fez há mais de treze anos? – eu precisava sair dali, não queria mais vê-la chorando.

Um trovão e a chuva começou a cair, ela parecia não se importar, então a puxei para longe, ficamos parados sob uma loja.

- Desculpe – falei depois de algum tempo – Não queria te expulsar de casa na chuva, depois do que aconteceu com a sua tia. Não me importei por você quebrar o violino, mas pelo que disse sobre a minha música.

Ela deu um sorriso e algo dentro de mim pulou porque era _aquele_ sorriso que ela tinha apenas para mim. Que me fascinou desde o primeiro instante. Observei enquanto ela sorria, sequer parecia estar muito feliz.

- Eu tinha ciúmes do violino, das músicas, da sua paixão por tocá-lo. Tinha inveja desse mundo ter essa parte de você e eu não. As melodias que você amava, as notas. Tudo. Queria queimar as partituras. Destruir tudo aquilo, talvez assim você fosse meu.

Acabei sorrindo ao escutar aquilo, eu havia escolhido sem hesitar pela música. Nunca devia ter escolhido. Talvez jamais seria feliz sem as duas. Sem Rose e sem a música.

Larguei a mala ali e a puxei pelo pulso sob a chuva.

- Hoje é sábado – eu falei – como naquele dia.

Ela me olhou sem entender por um minuto.

A chuva caia em pingos finos, uma chuva fina, sem raios e trovões, apenas a água e o céu escuro.

- É nossa chance de colocar tudo no lugar, um momento para consertarmos as coisas, talvez. Mas eu não sei se posso fazer isso.

- Não sei se você deve fazer isso – ela disse me olhando por um segundo. Minha respiração estava cortada. Eu queria sair correndo, eu queria beijá-la. Eu tinha que fazer algo, não podia ficar ali encarando-a para sempre.

- O que eu devo fazer? Eu sempre quis você.

Rose sorriu e eu colei meu sorriso no dela, como na primeira vez que haviam se beijado. A sensação era a mesma da primeira vez. As roupas pesavam, mas tudo que passava pela minha mente era apertá-la junto ao meu corpo, ultrapassar os anos e a distância.

- Nosso segundo sábado de chuva.

- Escute a melodia, Rose! – eu exclamei.

- Posso escutar uma melodia em você – ela disse me abraçando com força – dessa vez eu vou escutar cada sussurro, eu não quero ficar longe de você.

- Eu tenho que voltar pra Paris.

- Se eu pudesse, eu iria – segurei o rosto dela com minhas mãos – como eu posso vou onde quer que você vá.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez, porque beijá-la me fazia escutar sua música em minha alma, eu não precisava mais conseguir tocá-la. Precisava apenas garantir que aquele som nunca mais ia sair da minha alma. Porque aquela música era a mais bela e mais importante da minha vida, porque tudo era feito de música, desde os grandes centros e suas melodias metálicas até o sussurro do vento balançando uma árvore. As almas são feitas de música, e a música dela preenchia a minha, sem que ela precisasse tocar um instrumento.

* * *

Fic pro Chall Scorpius Malfoy do 6v!

Apreciem, e rewiews!

Thaaanks beta querida, sem você não tinha ficado certinho ;)


End file.
